User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blu's Brawl Blog
This is a blog for some stuff I've done related to Super Smash Bros. Brawl. For now all we have are some screenshots so here's the archive of all of the pictures I've ever taken in Smash Bros. Brawl. Enjoy! Blu's Brawl Pics 1.jpg|(7/??/11) My first pic. What a beauty. I bet Yoshi is responsible. Blu's Brawl Pics 2.jpg|(7/17/11) My first Mew encounter. Ness of course. Blu's Brawl Pics 3.jpg|(7/23/11) C.Falcon takes it up the butt!!!! I don't know what Lucas is happy about. Ness is just gonna betray and jump him for the EarthBound slot. Blu's Brawl Pics 4.jpg|(7/23/11) I take back what I said Lucas. Maybe you DO have a chance in Smash 4. Blu's Brawl Pics 5.jpg|(7/30/11) Ness being badass as per usual. Nothing to see here. Blu's Brawl Pics 6.jpg|(7/30/11) Ness discovers Power Suit Samus Kirby is no longer man...but machine. Blu's Brawl Pics 7.jpg|(7/31/11) Pit and Meta Knight have each other's back. Spammers: Forever Together! Blu's Brawl Pics 8.jpg|(7/31/11) Knuckle Joe attempts to snap some Yoshi neck. Blu's Brawl Pics 9.jpg|(8/1/11) Ness' genius has finally done him in. His brain, too holy to be bound to this earth, self-destructed to escape such damnation. So...shakesperean. diddy's smug ass trying not to laugh... Blu's Brawl Pics 10.jpg|(8/6/11) I think the joke here is that some how Toon Link was hit. Blu's Brawl Pics 11.jpg|(8/6/11) Accurate depiction of Snake's audition for Smash Bros. 4 Blu's Brawl Pics 12.jpg|(8/6/11) Sorry fangirls, Sonic won't be breeding anytime soon. Blu's Brawl Pics 13.jpg|(8/6/11) Follow the light Sonic! Maybe he's like a saiyan and will turn into a great ape from the artificial moonlight...or rather, turn into a werehog. Blu's Brawl Pics 14.jpg|(8/13/11) Lucas double kicks Fox and Ness into a sea of lava. R00d Blu's Brawl Pics 15.jpg|(8/13/11) Do you ever get an itchy feeling in your ear? Blu's Brawl Pics 16.jpg|(8/13/11) Using Little Mac as a stooge Luigi? That TOTALLY won't back fire. Blu's Brawl Pics 17.jpg|(8/13/11) Manaphy is adorable. This was my first encounter with her. Blu's Brawl Pics 18.jpg|(8/13/11) Jeff saw the booty and got nervous. Blu's Brawl Pics 19.jpg|(8/13/11) Ness and Gardevoir prepare to hold off Jigglypuff and Saki while Manaphy spices things up. Blu's Brawl Pics 20.jpg|(8/13/11) Jigglypuff confirmed kindergartner's stool. Blu's Brawl Pics 21.jpg|(8/13/11) My first good shot of the fighting freak, biological abomination and psycho. Blu's Brawl Pics 22.jpg|(8/13/11) LUDICOLO, NUZLEAF, SHIFTRY, CELEBI('s first appearance). Blu's Brawl Pics 23.jpg|(8/13/11) Ness got the power. Blu's Brawl Pics 24.jpg|(8/13/11) Jigglypuff talked shit. They may all look like they were walking together, but I think this was a team match due to their colors. Blu's Brawl Pics 25.jpg|(8/13/11) The bigger they are, the harder they're fallen. Blu's Brawl Pics 26.jpg|(8/14/11) Some real Danganronpa shit going on here. Look at Sonic he's absolutely MUTILATING Dedede's genitalia and the blood. /JFC IT'S GOING EVERYWHERE/. Blu's Brawl Pics 27.jpg|(8/14/11) Ness lost the power. Blu's Brawl Pics 28.jpg|(8/14/11) Look at Lucas, that hobo. Stealing people's bikes and trying to shank our innocent hero Mario (with a /stick/) who just wants to get Wario his bike back. Monster. Blu's Brawl Pics 29.jpg|(8/14/11) This is what falling IRL should look like. Blu's Brawl Pics 30.jpg|(8/14/11) The first time I ever saw Sonic swim. I still call bull. The grey box is Classic Mode trying to rear it's demoted head. Blu's Brawl Pics 31.jpg|(9/4/11) "I warned you about the stairs, bruh." Blu's Brawl Pics 32.jpg|(9/8/11) Lucas snaps his neck. When the Smash Ball appears too. For shame really. Blu's Brawl Pics 33.jpg|(9/8/11) Sonic recovers from a K.O while Ness approaches a Smash Ball and Palkia and Andross reek havoc, all encompassing the chaos of Super Smash Brothers. Blu's Brawl Pics 34.jpg|(9/8/11) Luigi snaps his neck. Right after the Smash Ball appears too. For shame really. Blu's Brawl Pics 35.jpg|(9/9/11) What's Lucas complaining about? There's no balls to hit. OK, enough Lucas memes. Blu's Brawl Pics 36.jpg|(9/10/11) Ness sneaks a peek at an OG (original generation). ...i'm done now Blu's Brawl Pics 37.jpg|(9/10/11) "Shadow Controls the Chaos-- AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH. Blu's Brawl Pics 38.jpg|(9/10/11) Shadow isn't taking Marth's attack on Ness well. Blu's Brawl Pics 39.jpg|(9/10/11) Ness faces the power of Chaos Control. Blu's Brawl Pics 40.jpg|(9/10/11) This is literal chaos. Blu's Brawl Pics 41.jpg|(9/10/11) GIGA, KOOPA! Blu's Brawl Pics 42.jpg|(9/10/11) Legendary Encounter: Deoxys!! Blu's Brawl Pics 43.jpg|(9/10/11) Even Chaos Control isn't enough to slowdown Super Sonic style! Blu's Brawl Pics 44.jpg|(9/10/11) I'm starting to feel like Ganondorf has a fetish for thrashing Ness. Blu's Brawl Pics 45.jpg|(11/26/11) Meowth is such a weirdo. He's in this alliance with Ness /for the stickers/. Seriously? Blu's Brawl Pics 46.jpg|(11/26/11) New Su-pear pillar Weavile Bros. Blu's Brawl Pics 47.jpg|(11/26/11) Subspace has made Red so biased. Look at him tossing a ball to Lucas. Either that or he's scared (or trying to capture) Kyogre. Blu's Brawl Pics 48.jpg|(11/26/11) Snorlax is trying too hard to impress his son. He literally sat on a hedgehog. Poor guy... Blu's Brawl Pics 49.jpg|(11/26/11) Sonic the Hedgehog, a recolor OC, a random level 5 Torchic, Princess Zelda and Ike all take on Groudon in an epic battle. Blu's Brawl Pics 50.jpg|(11/26/11) Ho-Oh takes Ike and Sheik to a better place. A land where the Ho-Oh's of Earth's past flourish as fallen phoenixes and await the next generation Ho-Oh. Blu's Brawl Pics 51.jpg|(11/27/11) Snorlax and the wife take a break from their kids and life. Too bad their fatasses will probably decimate the ship. Blu's Brawl Pics 52.jpg|(11/27/11) I took the same pic from a different angle because for some reason, I thought in the future I'd forget that it was two Snorlax. Weird. Blu's Brawl Pics 53.jpg|(11/27/11) Legendary Encounter!!: The Wish Maker Jirachi! Blu's Brawl Pics 54.jpg|(11/27/11) So my brother and I took pics of his Lucario and my Ness battling in between two spikes in a custom stage to see who was the better Smasher as a sort've joke and well..yeah Ness got slammed into spikes brutally impaling him. Blu's Brawl Pics 55.jpg|(11/27/11) Best 2 out of thre-- AND getting his hand slammed on the upper ceiling while Lucario balances for life. Blu's Brawl Pics 56.jpg|(11/27/11) AND slamming Ness down for maximum pain. I won the match but still I have never been so unlucky in Brawl in my entire life. Blu's Brawl Pics 57.jpg|(11/27/11) PK Thunder Ω!! Blu's Brawl Pics 58.jpg|(1/28/12) Now in every Burger King Kids Meal, 35 toys for Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Here we're showcasing 'Screen Eatin' Dedede'! Blu's Brawl Pics 59.jpg|(2/1/12) Ike ends all Jedi scum before it can arise. Blu's Brawl Pics 60.jpg|(2/2/12) Ivysaur must've done some pretty messed up stuff in Kirby is willing to jump and flip off of Lucas' head to get away from her. Blu's Brawl Pics 61.jpg|(2/2/12) Kirby (Star Spit) vs. Holy Meta Knight Blu's Brawl Pics 62.jpg|(2/2/12) As Yoshi watches because???? Was it really necessary to get another pic of him from that angle. He's not that important in this pic. Blu's Brawl Pics 63.jpg|(2/2/12) Lucas was so aroused that day he fapped vigorously for 5 days straight. After that he pledged a no fap week. Blu's Brawl Pics 64.jpg|(2/4/12) Waddle Dee was later executed by the triad for treason. Blu's Brawl Pics 65.jpg|(2/4/12) Sonic, you liar! You said you'd never wield guns! Look, he's even got Shadow's pose and quill gel! Absolute shameless plagiarism. Blu's Brawl Pics 66.jpg|(2/4/12) Waddle Dee Rebels Against the Bat! Blu's Brawl Pics 67.jpg|(2/12/12) It looks like Kirby is attempting to tap into his hidden psychic powers and levitate Sonic over him like how Rosalina uses Gravitational Pull. Blu's Brawl Pics 68.jpg|(4/28/12) Solar Gun's out of ammo. Maybe going on that underwater mission to liberate Pufftop Palace and recruiting Starfy wasn't that good an idea. The sun barely reaches the depths of the ocean. He could've at least charged it, I mean they're standing in broad daylight. Sigh. GG Snake. GG. Blu's Brawl Pics 69.jpg|(6/6/12) Saki and Ness train up for Smash 4. It's a shame tho. Saki's gonna be pretty disappointed in a year or two. Blu's Brawl Pics 70.jpg|(6/6/12) Lucas, Peach, Meowth and Ike also train for Smash 4 with Lucas barely dodging Great Aether's wrath. Poor Mewoth tho. He thinks he has a chance. Blu's Brawl Pics 71.jpg|(6/6/12) Stair-Slidin' Sonic! Blu's Brawl Pics 72.jpg|(6/9/12) Bulborb is a REAL pig. He just eats ANYTHING he comes across. Blu's Brawl Pics 73.jpg|(6/9/12) Lucas embraces the rain's refreshing pass after an intense battle. He might also be trying to drink some. I honestly can't tell. Blu's Brawl Pics 74.jpg|(6/9/12) Sonic and Peach encounter the Legendary Mew in Delfino Plaza. Blu's Brawl Pics 75.jpg|(6/29/12) Again with the eating of things you have no business eating Bulborb?! Chill! Blu's Brawl Pics 76.jpg|(6/29/12) Starfy vs. Staryu Blu's Brawl Pics 77.jpg|(6/30/12) Jigglypuff rides For Glory. Blu's Brawl Pics 78.jpg|(7/1/12) PokéChaos! Blu's Brawl Pics 79.jpg|(7/4/12) I don't even care anymore Bulborb. The heart burn will be YOUR problem, not mine. Blu's Brawl Pics 80.jpg|(7/21/12) Day 3 of the unbreakable trap door and Mario's already gone insane, imagining false Yoshi's to wisk him away from the torture. Blu's Brawl Pics 81.jpg|(7/23/12) Clash of the Shellshocked (with Danganronpa blood)! Blu's Brawl Pics 82.jpg|(8/1/12) There's a lot of clashing going on around here. Blu's Brawl Pics 83.jpg|(12/27/12) One of my favorites. Mario defends Lucario from an approaching challenger. Blu's Brawl Pics 84.jpg|(12/27/12) The Judgement has been delivered. Blu's Brawl Pics 85.jpg|(12/28/12) Through the Fire and the F.L.U.D.D. Blu's Brawl Pics 86.jpg|(12/29/12) The Hero-Kings puts rebooted trash in it's place. Blu's Brawl Pics 87.jpg|(2/26/13) Even R.O.B. bleeds DR blood. Blu's Brawl Pics 88.jpg|(2/27/13) Lucas is ALWAYS running. Even in the most unfortunate of places. Blu's Brawl Pics 89.jpg|(2/27/13) Giving butthurt a whole new meaning. Blu's Brawl Pics 90.jpg|(2/28/13) One day Bulborb will eat a Duracell battery. Then his greedy ass will know actions have consequences. Blu's Brawl Pics 91.jpg|(2/4/13) Casuals everywhere cry as their savior Super Kong has been slain. Thanks Cranky. Blu's Brawl Pics 92.jpg|(3/4/13) When Luigi tries being too diverse from Mario and ends up screwing himself over. Yeah, that's this moment (though he DID end up mastering Iceballs six years later...). Blu's Brawl Pics 93.jpg|(3/4/13) Super Mario Bros.! Meet the Super Munchlax Bros.! Blu's Brawl Pics 94.jpg|(3/7/13) The Hero-King, being from an RPG, recognizes a Hopeless Boss Fight. Blu's Brawl Pics 95.jpg|(3/7/13) Why Red feeds his Pokémon before battles now. Blu's Brawl Pics 96.jpg|(3/8/13) Ike used Eruption! It's super-effective! So few Pokémon can use it too! Ike truly is a man of many wonders. Blu's Brawl Pics 97.jpg|(3/14/13) It was at that moment that Diddy decided. He could do better. Next game he would do everything he could. He would STRIVE to top the tiers. And he did. He's become a Super Simian II. #ThePeelisReal2015 Blu's Brawl Pics 98.jpg|(3/14/13) Speaking of Dragon Ball, looks like Trunks has slain Freeza, AM I RIGHT?! Heh... If you want to upload your own pictures just watch this video and it'll teach you all you need to know. Be wary though, you will need an SD card to upload. Well, good luck and thanks for checking this blog out! Category:Blog posts